A Reason to Be With Him
by Saniwa
Summary: Widely known as Seigaku no Ou. 'Even so, for me, there is a throne much more aesthetical in majesty, crowned with a tiara full of diamonds and crystals of Echizen’s love.' [TezuRyo, sequel to The Strangest Kind of Love]


**Disclaimer:** All fans will turn into a puddle of goo if Konomi-sensei gives up Tenipuri and its characters to us!

**Title:** A Reason to Be With Him

**Summary: **Widely known as Seigaku no Ou. _'Even so, for me, there is a throne much more aesthetical in majesty, crowned with a tiara full of diamonds and crystals of Echizen's love.'_

**Paring: **TezuRyo, implied Golden Pair

**Rating:** PG

**Warning: **WAFF, shounen-ai, and uh… a sequel?

**  
Note: **"talk" _'thought' _ **--reminiscing words, etc--  
**  
This is the third rewritten version of the sequel to The Strangest Kind of Love (Echizen's cogitations) and more about Tezuka's reflections. My first version was wiped out due to a computer crash, and the second one was lost in my beta's hand sighs (no, not the current one - name's classified). Moreover, there is no one here to blame other than myself, as I did not back up either piece at all (hehehe) Then again, this turned out better than the two previous ones.

**Dedicated to all who had reviewed the first part, especially Ishka and Ryokittie. Thank you!**

**Do not forget to R&R! Douzo.**

**

* * *

**

(TEZUKA'S POV)

**-- "From the impression you etched, I know you're different from others. But by how much."--**

An attention:

_'It's all I want.'_ However, I could not derive it out of the newcomer. White cap dutifully covered the majority of his younger face. No dejected or dirty look; not even a single flick of a glance was thrown at me. Inwardly, I frowned. I swore the wind carried my order, passing it through the freshman and yet there was none echoed back from this Echizen.

Oddly and unfathomably, that was to say for the King of Seigaku; I fought the unfamiliar compulsion to make myself noticed much more than a mere tennis club captain.

It was the first.

-+-+-

-+-+-

-+-+-

**-- "I censure you for wrongly motivated and yet at the same time, secretly, I thank you for giving me reasons to do the unpredictable."--**

A sacrifice:

I knew quite well the meaning of the word itself. However, with Oishi questioning why I went to such high extent, I was forced to put my self-perseverance to blame of the underlying need that ran deeper than the scar on my left elbow.

And yet, it didn't itch to be satisfied any longer.

_"Echizen will be needed to win the National."_

_"More than we need you." _ For once, it was not a question.

_"More than the team will ever need me."_ Ruefully, my answer only left him with more unanswered questions and worries as the golden sun set in the far horizon, lighting the window pane glass, hiding shadows of feelings deeper within.

-+-+-

-+-+-

-+-+-

**-- "I don't know whether to be glad, on guard or disapproving, knowing that you're moving forward only to set your eyes on me."--**

A change:

It was what was to be expected of Echizen. He was more driven and goal oriented. There was not just a desire to prove his worth against his father. He had crawled out of Samurai Nanjiroh's shadow, albeit wounded, mortified, and limping. He had stood up again in a fraction of time complete with his old history. The blindfold was still there.

I did not want him to fall into the same hole. Even if it was because of me. Underneath the underneath, I regarded him higher than he and everybody else thought. I had faith in him that far exceeded my own belief in myself.

The next time we'd meet, I knew exactly what I had to do. Another risky gamble; it was getting more often so to speak.

-+-+-

-+-+-

-+-+-

**-- "Unanswered questions… unreasonable decisions, lately I have been degraded to those."--**

A reason:

My fundamental principle of actions was always based on reasons. In a perfect cycle that I had so hard to build, I dislike a break on it.

_"Echizen, I like you. Be mine."_

In spite of that, I didn't reason with myself for telling him what I want, pinning him down to his locker, kissing him with all my might, and getting an equally nonsensical word out of him.

And his only answer was;_ "Hai!"_

Amongst all things, this was the only one I could not give to nor obtain with Echizen. Which one to concern with more, was it not for questioning my thoughts or the fact that knowing that reasons would no longer matter anymore?

In fact, I went so far as to pull him back to earth whenever his gazes were distant. Occasionally, a private match, genuine little praises, and secretive kisses, would always be offered just to take his mind off whatever clouded him. However, there was no confusion, no denial, and most of all no doubt in his eyes.

_'Then, what makes the lack of it should be enough to anxious me further?'_

Perhaps, it was something on my side. For he was still searching whilst I was deemed to no longer care, I had admitted that I would never feel the same for any other souls. In my opinion, we did not complement each other entirely like in the fairy tales. It was an unwritten verdict, considering the resemblance between us was quite uncanny.

However, for him… just for Echizen I would try understanding him more than any other. For Echizen, I would push myself harder than I could ever imagine. For Echizen could draw many alien feelings from me with a simple ripple of his voice each and every time he called out my name.

_'Are those enough to show him… how much I think of him differently?'_

**-- No, it was not strange at all; nevertheless, it felt right. We did not need words to express our love. We did not ask promises to seek security. Because I knew and he knew, every time we looked at each other in the eyes. We saw, a mutual understanding, comforting warmth, unquestionable loyalty; and most of all, love deeper than any ocean --**

Frowning slightly, I closed the book I had just finished moments ago, having finished the last paragraph of the couple's undying love confession or lack thereof. 'Tomorrow, there will be a hell of laps to pay'. Nonetheless, I might give a chance to whoever switched my supposedly poetry reading material into a cheesy romance novel. Since that person probably knew the sequel. It was just uncalled of to leave something unfinished.

-+-+-

-+-+-

-+-+-

Evening practice never came as softly as the morning one for THE Seigaku tennis team. However, unlike the rest of the members, Echizen Ryoma was not a morning person. In addition, never would he be more excited since it meant this practice allowed him to pummel more opponents to the court floor. Having just finished a match against the forever-genki acrobatic player and won was not an easy feat. Though, gaining a final score 6-4, I observed both of them were far from tired. The redhead could be seen latching himself to his doubles partner. It was a usual ceremony after losing a match for Kikumaru; he would be sobbing childishly while commenting how mean his kouhai was. The rest of us bothered no more, why **"Oichii"** (as quoted from Kikumaru-sempai by Momoshiro) did not have the heart to pry the overly large bundle sticking to his torso, drenching the front of his shirt, off. Love and affection were something you not need to ask from my best friend.

From a good distance away, I saw that there was no victorious smirk on my lover's lips. A glint of relief softening his golden felines instead and a can of PONTA was nowhere in sight.

"Echizen, Momoshiro, court B." My simple command broke the whole commotion into silence.

Everyone went quiet. Definitely wondering what was I thinking albeit thankfully not senile enough to voice whether I had started losing it. Indeed, Echizen was a tennis prodigy with a surprisingly high level of stamina to boot despite his manipulative frame. However, Momoshiro was (and is) Seigaku's infamous powerhouse, and the first year regular was just having a rest for five minutes.

"Echizen."

"Uisu," he located his bag, passing me by in the process. After downing his drink in one long gulp, he turned to me, signifying to continue.

"Are you still troubled?"

"You sure are talkative," golden eyes perked up underneath the half-circular white brim, appearing amused. "Tennis or not." He muttered as an afterthought. I believed it was one way, or another.

"You're the first to say."

"Mada Mada Dane, Buchou."

My stoicism ignored the boy's remark because I have been hearing the same line under many different circumstances along with various amounts of intakes of breath. Consequently, I knew -- Echizen, at the moment, was _flattered_. Yet, despite everything, this was another unreasonable feeling.

"I haven't given you a good reason, have I?" My expression remained unchanged even with a tint of curiosity on the edge of the question.

Our eyes locked in briefest seconds of silence amidst; and hazel realized golden were no longer distant. Twin blazing orbs that could rival the sun in flame.

**-- "If for wanting what we need entails a reason, then care to tell me why Fuji-sempai is a smiling sadist, Inui-sempai loves human experiments with his drinks, and that Fuji-sempai no Otouto's manager and the Monkey King are suckers for purple?"--**

Making his infamous 'Che' sound Echizen picked up his red racket, swinging it effortlessly and placing half of its length on top of his left shoulder. "I don't need it anymore."

"Overconfidence isn't good, Echizen," I could feel my lips upturn several millimeters, adding to my criticizing tone.

"It's not being overconfident, Buchou." He adjusted his cap, "I'm convicted." A finishing touch.

"By whom?"

"A handful of useful sempai around." An answer intended to convey his whole new level of understanding and acceptance.

"Aa..."

"Thirty minutes." That would be enough. "Wait for me in the usual place."

Then his back was facing me, a sense of déjà vu flooded over me; however, I did not need to suppress the urge to grab the boy's shoulders, spinning him around this time. A trademark smirk must have been plastered on Echizen's face as he walked into the court with his usual trailing pace to the unsuspecting sempai who was greening cheekily and shouting his challenge of treats if the said gaki lost. Straitening up, I punched the bridge of my nose, pushing up the curve of my glasses' nosepiece. With one destination in mind, I still could get a clear view of the training field from the third floor while finishing the next ranking matches slots. But first, I had to make a few particular third year regulars occupied with other… _thing_s.

I figured, if it came down to Echizen. _'Never is a reason needed.'  
_  
After all, to be with Echizen alone. Was enough.

O.W.A.R.I

**

* * *

**

This installment closes the 'Strange Love for Eternity Arc' concept with inspiring music mode Penjaga Hati (Keeper of the Heart) by Ari Lasso. Thank you for reading and (why not?) comment :D

_"The love is strange, coming from a likeably platonic bond. However, if both parties involved can realize, never will they be harboring or finding the same feelings for anyone else, it is not impossible." - a quote by me._

A very big thank-you to Sweet Sarah and amber-xxx-gaze for the wonderful beta.

All mistakes are due to my stubborness since even though Amber has sent me the final version of this piece, I still make changes in here and there. Please give comments or constructive critics and read the prequel as well...  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
